gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNX-ZY902XTW Kusanagi Custom
The GNX-ZY902XTW Kusanagi Custom (AKA Kusanagi Custom, Soul Ripper or Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (草薙の剣) is a enhanced variation of GNX-Y901ZTW Kusanagi, which this version of the suit is used by Sean Canavan during the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. It is the upgraded after getting a spare group of parts of the Kusanagi and the AGE-4ZBD Gundam AGE-4 Shining Comet choosing to merge both of them into this unit custom-made version of the version Katherine Armonia uses during combat. Technology & Characteristics This veration of the Kusanagi was made after fusing both parts from the GNX-Y901ZTW Kusanagi and AGE-4ZBD Gundam AGE-4 Shining Comet merging the equipment into a single powerhouse suit. This unit carries both Gundanium Alloy and Omega Force Armor and is the only non-gundam unit to use the Chaos Particle Drive and GN Drive United together. It possesses incredible speed and strength, and has notable a few durability. The Kusanagi Custom also carries the dreaded "Barbatos" CGN SigMaxiass Rifle II cannnon which it uses for long range attacks. It also carries smaller versions of GN Bit/Fangs compared to the previous modal as well as much more firepower however still retaining powerful weaponry as well as carrying the "Hinentou VIII" CGN Reverb Katanas which are able when contact with a enemy can slice through nearly any kind of defense. Armaments *'"Hinentou VIII" CGN Reverb Katanas' :The primary weapon of the Kusanagi, this unit is installed with two unique katana weapons, both stored in sheaths on both side of the waist of the suit. These katanas are made of very strong metals sharpened with laser precision, giving them great cutting power on their own. These "Reverb Katanas" are built with both heat rod technology and GN Particles allowing them to melt and slash through nearly any form of armors including anti-beam based defenses. Should the blades be unable to cut the opponent for whatever reason, the blades are installed with energy generators along the hilt area. The energy is released through the sharp end of the blade at the point of impact at an irregular wavelength, designed to disrupt both physical and energy-based defenses by disrupting and nullifying them, allowing for a follow-up attack. During Tran-Am mode the beam saber along the blade extends about eight times the size of it of the original blades giving it a extra long reach in combat. *'CGN Custom Sword Kai /W GN Beam Rifle' :TMounted on the Right-arm is a sword-gun weapon used by the Izanagi, it functions like the GN Sword used by Gundam Exia and has a blade similar to the Exia Repair II's GN Sword Kai, the other different between it and the version used by the Exia Gundam is around the blade itself it a generated beam saber along the blade to enhance the cutting power. Whenever the blade returns to its idle folded state exposing the hidden GN Beam Rifle, which doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. Ikaruga_-_Hadron_-_Close_Up.png|'CGN Particle Pulse Cannon when Preparing to fire' cgr21013.jpg|'CGN Particle Pulse Cannon' Firing Twin Blast Waves *'CGN Beam Sabers' :Two beam sabers are concealed inside the toe portion of the Kusanagi's feet, which in turn allow it to use them tactically in close combat, and allow Kusanagi to engage multiple opponents simultaneously. While still able to pull out a spare group of them hidden in the forearms for a surprise attack. This suit is seen to carry four CGN Beam Sabers which each of them has a beam color is dark purple. *'CGP Beam Boomerang' :Attached onto the shoulders of the Kusanagi are beam boomerang which have a double sided blade to them, when they slice into a enemy target after a short amount of time after impact if they are stabbed into a target the pilot can trigger a bomb set up inside of them, that has enough power of a missile strike. It can firstly function as a beam boomerang that can move in space like in the atmosphere, as its movement is due to to the interaction between the beam blade’s force field and the surrounding matter also when thrown they some point can return to there owners hands if knocked into the ground. *'CGN Particle Pulse Cannon' :Replacing the "Tri-Punsishers" Mounted on each of the the binders are two Particle Pulse Cannon which when charged can fire a huge amount of destructive power. When fired from each shoulder binders they fires a spherical burst shot which then turns into a large a straight beam which as enough power to punch through a colony and destroy 5 ZYMF-X001B Titan Asteroid Ship in a sinlge blast. It powerful enough during it sweep setting it able to pierce through a K7R1-L990 Azure and destroy a large group of them in a single blast wave when moving the attack. *'Finger Particle Beam' :The finger particle beams works in two ways, first a optional melee style weapon that extend double the length and a much stronger blade along the finger tips then a GN Claw. Secondary function it can also be used like a finger mounted GN beam rifle which can fire single beam streams per shot that takes a enemy by surprise. *'Beam/Ammo Cannons' :The Kusanagi is installed with a pair of Vulcan beam on the forehead along with a Vulcan Cannon non-beam ammunition of 88mm is mounted on the chest. This combo is meant to shoot down incoming solid projectiles or damage enemies armor at Close-Range to Mid-range combat. Because of their larger caliber, machine cannons can deal respectable damage both with normal bullets & beam-based weaponry. *'CGN Beam Machine Cannon' : *'CGN Missile Pod' :Like the previous modal it kept the same type of Missile launcher however it carries a much larger amount of missiles with a extended payload of GN/CP Particle Missiles with highly unstable warheads for maximum destruction facing a large group of enemies. *"Barbatos" CGN SigMaxiass Rifle II :The single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by Sean Canavan, built the cannon this new version of the Photon Blaster Cannon, carries a double grips can be removed from their rotatable docks when deployed at a long distance, which charges a large magnetic CP energy to form around the barrel, which function as a charging cannon of death. When fired it can destroy multiple units at once, even those outfitted with some forms of Anti-Beam Treated Armor & in some cases even the Omega Force Armor. It can fire huge bursts of blasts at a time when comboed with the dreaded CGN Enhanced version of the Blustia Cannon, it generates a black halo ring of Chaos Particles and GN Particles around the rifle before firing a gigantic blast-wave tenfold the power its only rivaled by a GENESIS Cannon at full-power. :*'"Amaterasu" CGN Enhanced Blustia Cannon' :Referred to as a "Miniature Sun Halo Ray", the Blustia Cannon is a weapon attachment created by its maker Sean for the SigMaxiss Rifle to dramatically increase its power and range, allowing the Kusanagi to form a black-halo ring which requires a significant amount of time before firing however it more then AMP the power tenfold the force of the SigMaxiass Rifle originally had as the blast was so powerful it torn a massive hole destroying a whole colony in a single blast wave. When not charged up, it still packs a devastating punch firing large streams of beam blasts without slowing down giving the Kusanagi a powerful long-range weapon. *'GN Micro Fangs' :he black-colored with a red outline GN Fangs are enhanced/improved versions of the previous version GN Fangs, identical in design but sporting overall higher capabilities. They are faster, highly maneuverable, and have stronger beams than the modal used by the Arche Gundam. Like their predecessors, the GN Fangs double as flying beam rifles and beam daggers. When not stored they are stored in the metal skirt and can be deployed also during MA Mode. Comparted to the pervious modal they are alot more smaller but still able to pack a devaating punch using GN Beam Rifle blasts when fired. *'GN Micro Pistol Bits' :Combo with the short-range GN Fangs are pistol Bits which when activated, they are launch providing mid-range beam attacks while able to be to deflect incoming beam based attacks using a shielding system around them unless they are overpowering like the Mega Particle Beam for example. System Features *'Bit Control System' :The Bit Control System is a combination of hardware and software that remotely controls and manages the bits/fangs for the mobile suit pilot. The system itself can be controlled by a pilot or an AI system. If managed by a pilot, the pilot must be able to coordinate and configure the actions of the bits. It is controlled by the Haro unit made inside the cockpit when deployed. *'Twin Drive System' :Similar to 00 Gundam, this gundam also carries a Twin Drive System. The theory is that if two GN Drive Tau performed GN particle generation in sync with each other, a Gundam can reach greater thresholds in particle generation. This technology implements a mathematical formula of output of a single drive to the power of number of drives synchronized. Though the machine was able to manifest powerful combat capabilities, the suit itself focus it's extra GN particles instead into the thrusters mostly due to the fact it might overheat the system if over used. Due to the mix of GN and CP Drives put together the particles sudden changed to a purple color instead. *'GGN Hyper Chaos Force Thrusters' :Like the previous version it taking advantage of the Twin Drive System, the Kusanagi can deploy a large amount of GN particles at a time, which the particles were then sent into the main primary thrusters of the Kusanagi Custom in order to more then eight the normal speed then any other mobile suit modals. *'TRAN-AM System' :When Trans-Am is activated, the GN Drive operates at full power by releasing all of the stored particles and increasing the GN Drive Tau operation rate to its maximum output. These released GN Particles saturate the frame of the mobile suit, which renders a glowing pink-reddish hue on the entire machine. Suits executing Trans-Am leaves afterimages, these afterimages normally confused by people seeing them as the MS-shaped GN particles. From this, it is speculated that suits equipped with Trans-Am system have extreme high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. *'Omega Force System' :This system can't be used with anything under 500 MW (megawatts), however the Eternity can triple its defensive power at the cost of sacrificing much of the stored energy within the machine forcing it to run the other systems off of the remaining and emergency power. The system defense is formidable against most beam weapons, however it is practically useless against physical weaponry such as swords or melee weapons. It does provide some protect facing bullets or rockets but only as much as Tran-Phase or Phase Shift Armors during battle. *'GN Field' :The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit for a briefly amount of time. *'Embody System' :A system specifically designed for Sean and the Pilots that is embedded into her control suit. When utilized passively, it links with Sean's brainwave and visualize the particles on her head mounted display, thus enhancing her ability to sense the flow of Plavsky particles and results in better prediction of opponent's move. When switched to full output by Ryujin Roma, it causes the red markings on the Kusanagi's body to glow, enhancing its performance to inhuman heights through unknown mechanism and causing severe mental strain to the pilot. *'Chaos Bit Devastator' :Taking advantage of the GN Particles and Chaos Particles made by the drive it admits a huge shock-wave of energy that generates a field around the Kusanagi spreading 13 mile ratios that destroys all nearby deployed Fangs, Bits or other unmanned device however this system don't effect mobile suits during battle. *'Advanced Binders' :Connected to the shoulders of the Kusanagi Custom, these binders serve as supplements for speed and maneuverability. Designed to be easily movable and adjustable, the joints of the binders allow for surprising articulation and defensive use. It triples the movement speed of the Kusanagi while giving it's transformation cycle a much faster then the previous modal. Trivia Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters Category:Unoservix